Operating systems for mobile handheld devices commonly refer to applications as “apps.” Apps are downloaded from an app store onto the mobile device, and launched when a user of the mobile device taps an icon associated with the app on the mobile device's user interface (touch screen). Individual user account information is typically associated with each app. Traditionally, multiple individual mobile apps are downloaded, requiring multiple user logins/authorizations to each individual mobile app that supports a common business objective. Furthermore, updates to each app are pushed out to mobile devices sequentially, i.e., on a per app basis.